


Pretending

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [10]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH 100 drabbles involving the Pretender universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the Fall

Title: After the Fall  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #23 Pride  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith wants to atone for what she’s done.  
  
 _Pride goeth before a fall_ I can’t remember where I’ve read that, but it seems to fit now. I can hear Buffy arguing with Angel. Then I hear Angel yell something that makes me smile.  
  
“This is MY town- MY people!”  
  
I don’t know what’s going to happen from here on out, but I’ve resolved to myself, even if I haven’t told Angel yet, that I’m going to see this through.  
  
Jared, the officer processing me, asked me something I didn’t hear.  
  
“Sorry, what did you say? I didn’t catch that.”  
  
“Are you the Faith from Sunnydale? The Vampire Slayer?”


	2. Subject Unknown

Title: Subject Unknown  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #65 Vampire  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith finds out where Jared heard of her.  
  
“How do you know this?” I demanded when Jared came to visit a week later.  
  
“Because I had a run-in with vampires a couple years ago; Buffy saved me.”  
  
“The same Buffy who tried to kill me?”  
  
“Yes, but I knew her as Anne. I just found out she was Buffy last week. She’d tried to tell me I’d been seeing things, but I researched. That’s how I found out about Slayers.”  
  
I didn’t find out until much later that he’d found out by pulling a Willow- hacking into the Watcher’s Council record, but that’s a story for another time.


	3. Not Gonna Take Me

Title: Not Gonna Take Me  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #55 Heaven  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Sanctuary_  
Series: Pretending Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith thinks about some of the differences between her and Jared.  
  
I’ve never been the poster child for good little girls. Some have told me I thrive on chaos. I don’t think that’s true- I’m just someone who sees the mold and asks why I need to fit it. What’s the point in fitting in by acting a certain way if you’re really not that person?  
  
Jared’s the exact opposite, but now I know it’s for good reasons. I owe him for helping get me out earlier than I thought I would. Out of us two, though, he’s definitely the one that Heaven will want. I’ll just go roast marshmallows, myself.


	4. Consequences

Title: Consequences  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #72 Fresh  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Pretender  
Wordcount: 200  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after _The Shroud of Rahmon_  
Series: Pretending Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Jared talks to Angel  
  
“I don’t know how you did it, Angel. You must have balls of steel.”  
  
“You’re telling me. First time I’ve had fresh blood since…before I was cursed.”  
  
“But you had Buffy’s after I went and tried to kill ya. Sorry about that, by the way.”  
  
“But that was Slayer’s blood, though. I see now why Spike’s been drawn to it since he drained that Slayer in China.”  
  
“So you don’t see any consequences?”  
  
“I’ll just do the same I did after Buffy- double up on the blood bags. Once I remind the demon that’s all it’ll get, it’ll quiet down. I had to do it though- they would have killed her otherwise.”  
  
“I just worry about you, is all. I’ve never really seen Angelus, but I don’t want you running the risk of letting him loose,” she said, concerned.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.”  
  
****  
  
Angel was leaving when he sensed someone behind him and spun around to see a dark-haired man.  
  
“Are you Angel? Faith’s friend?”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Jared. I want to help you.”  
  
“So how did you find out about me?”  
  
“I’m Faith’s friend. I already know what you are. You can ask Faith about me.”


End file.
